Inter-House Quidditch Cup
The Quidditch Cup is awarded yearly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the House Quidditch team with the most total points. The Championship takes the form of a mini-league, with each house team playing each other house team throughout the course of the year. This results in three games for each team, and 6 games of Quidditch for the school to enjoy overall. As there is such a small number of games, each one is eagerly anticipated and usually attended by the entire school, including the teachers. When it comes to Quidditch some of the Professors lose their normal calm demeanour and become more excited about the result than the students. Commentary on each game is provided by Lee Jordan, a task he has carried out since his third year, and possibly before that as well. Lee sprinkles his commentaries with a healthy Gryffindor bias, a shameless admiration for Angelina Johnson, and more than a few swear words at times, not always to the amusement of Professor McGonagall. The mini-league is created from the results of each game, with the team with the most wins at the top of the pile. In the common event of two or more teams having won the same number of games, league position is decided by “points difference” (ie the number of points scored minus the number of points conceded). The team with the best points difference is placed higher in the league. Quidditch results are important not only for the pride of winning the Quidditch Cup, but also because there are House Points at stake. It was stated before the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match in 1992 that if Gryffindor won they would overtake Slytherin in the House Championship for the first time in seven years. It’s never made clear how many points are awarded for Quidditch victories, but when Harry is docked fifty points by Professor McGonagall for running round the Astronomy Tower at 1:00 in the morning, he worries that he’s lost the lead he gained through his last Quidditch victory. Therefore the points awarded are assumed to be somewhere in the same region. Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in Harry's early years, always pressures the team to win the cup, and always makes a speech before entering the pitch if they had gone to the final match. Matches 1st Match: Gryffindor - Slytherin First/Second weekend in November 2nd Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw Third/Fourth weekend in November 3rd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin Third/Fourth weekend in February 4th Match: Gryffindor - Hufflepuff First/Second weekend in March 5th Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin First/Second weekend in May 6th Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw Third/Fourth weekend in May Seasons 1991–1992 school year Harry Potter became Gryffindor's youngest Seeker in 100 years and flew a Nimbus 2000 broom. Oliver Wood was Gryffindor Keeper and captain. Fred and George Weasley were the Gryffindor Beaters, while Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell served as Chasers. Marcus Flint was in his fith-year and captained Slytherin. Slytherin's Keeper was Miles Bletchley, Terence Higgs was their Seeker and Adrian Pucey played as a Chaser. The opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played on a cold November's day. This was Harry Potter's debut match. Angelina Johnson was first to score, shooting the Quaffle past Bletchley. The first time Harry spotted the Snitch, so did Higgs, but as Harry sped towards it he was blocked by Flint. For this, Madam Hooch awarded a penalty which Alicia Spinnet scored, but the Seekers had lost sight of the Snitch. Professor Quirrell then began to magically interfere with Harry's broom, but Harry was saved when Hermione Granger cast a spell to start a small fire in the stand that Quirrell was occupying. Harry regained control of his broom and caught the Snitch by accidently swallowing it. Although Flint complained to Hooch, she judged the incident fair play and Gryffindor won the match 170-60. Professor Severus Snape refereed the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. His decisions were biased in favour of Hufflepuff. Gryfffindor Beater, George Weasley hit a Bludger at him. Harry caught the Snitch in record time and won the game for Gryffindor. Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing for the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, in which Gryffindor suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"(Chapter 7) It is most likely that Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup this season as each of the other teams were defeated, and they gave Gryffindor their worst beating in three hundred years. 1992–1993 school year The Slytherin team began the season with a new Seeker, Draco Malfoy, whose father bought the entire team brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. They were defeated by Gryffindor on the opening day of the tournament, when Harry Potter caught the Snitch whilst being pursued by a rogue Bludger. Unfortunatly the Quidditch Cup was completetly cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. 1993–1994 school year Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor in stormy conditions, as Seeker, Cedric Diggory captured the Snitch. Ravenclaw were defeated by Gryffindor. The final game of the tournament was a re-scheduled match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, which Gryffindor won and they lifted the Quidditch Cup. 1994–1995 school year Season canceled for the Triwizard Tournament 1995-1996 school year During the 1995–1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Ron Weasley was the only new player to make the team. Gryffindor began their season with a victory against Slytherin. Shortly after the match, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and George promptly attacked him, but all three had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge, then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. They were replaced by Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley, respectively. In the final game of the season against Ravenclaw, Ron finally managed to pull himself together as Keeper, and Ginny Weasley beat Cho Chang in the race for the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school. 1996-1997 school year Harry Potter was appointed as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain during the 1996–1997 school year. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry missed the season's last game due to detention with Professor Snape. Therefore, for that final match, Ginny Weasley played as Seeker, and her position as a Chaser was taken over once again by Dean Thomas. In this year, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 1997-1998 school year Nothing is known about Quidditch during this year. Winners *1991 - 1992 - Unknown (likely Ravenclaw, the only team not mentioned to have been defeated) *1992 - 1993 - Cancelled because of the attacks on Muggle-born students (Gryffindor defeated Slytherin though) *1993 - 1994 - Gryffindor *1994 - 1995 - Cancelled because of the Triwizard Tournament *1995 - 1996 - Gryffindor *1996 - 1997 - Gryffindor *1997 - 1998 - Unknown if Quidditch matches were played that year * ''Notes and references'' Category:Hogwarts Category:Quidditch competitions